Kids and their books
by Salt00
Summary: Minato never realized Kakashi could get so engrossed in books. Still, it was a nice change from the boy's training obsession. Wait. Those books are porn. Minato's mental breakdown ensues. Implied time travel. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters

Note: Mentions of porn, because Kakashi. Implied time travel.

Minato was not particularly surprised that his normally early student was not at the training grounds by the time he arrived. Sure, Kakashi was normally at the field at least an hour before Minato tended to show up, if not a few hours earlier. However, every so often the Chunin would show up promptly on the dot of the agreed meeting time, so Minato didn't think too much of Kakashi's absence as he sat besides Rin. When Rin casualty checked her watch and gasped, however, he realized something was off.

"Sensei… It's 7:10." Rin said, as though it explained her shock.

To anyone on Team Minato, the message was clear: Kakashi was _late_. Kakashi, the most rule obsessed shinobi known to date- living as though to break the rules would be the same as breaking holy tenants sent by the gods.

Minato processed this for a moment, then shook his head. "Even the best ninja can be late due to circumstance- maybe something came up. If he isn't around by the time Obito-kun gets here, we'll go check his apartment." Minato said calmingly to his frazzled student. Rin seemed to accept this response. It was logical, of course. Anything could come up, after all.

His own words did not alleviate the strange worry Minato had, however. Scenarios began going through the genius' head. Knowing Kakashi, his brain went to the unlikely but more worrying possibilities. Maybe Kakashi was horribly sick, or his house burnt down, or he had been attacked-

Minato cut off his thoughts. He was being ridiculous. All that was so unlikely, and Kakashi was strong and smart, he was probably fine. A slight grimace fell over his features as the most likely reason came to his mind. His reckless student had probably over exerted himself again and landed himself in the hospital. Which would not have been a first, of course. Kakashi had a knack at pushing himself too far.

The grimace turned into a worried frown as he saw Obito run into the clearing.

"Yo! Sorry ….*huff*… I'm late… *huff* this old lady…*gasp* needed some help… *huff*..."

Minato shook his head as his late student regained his breath. After a moment he opened his mouth to tell Obito and Rin that they would go look for Kakashi, but his ever late student cut him off.

"Oi, Bakashi! Nothing to say this time?" Obito yelled at a branch above Minato's head. Confusion on both his and Rin's faces, they looked up at the area Obito had shouted.

Minato _yelped_ and jumped back. Not 20 feet above his head was Kakashi, relaxing on a branch, masked nose buried in a book. _I couldn't even tell he was there! How did I not notice!_ Minato thought.

Both Rin and Obito gave him an odd look, but Obito went back to shouting at his rival. "Hey! Stop ignoring me! Bakashi!"

The previously quite Chunin lifted his head a bit at this, and glanced over at Obito. His eye spared a brief glance at the Uchila, before flickering back to his book. He lifted a hand giving a lazy wave. The silver haired Chunin looked completely consumed by his reading.

No one really seemed to know how to react to this. Normally, the rule worshiping shinobi would be prompting them to train, or berating Obito on being late, citing Ninja rules. None of them had ever seen their teammate look so relaxed, or seem so focused on something that was not training.

A moment passed. Minato cleared his throat. "Er, Kakashi-kun, would you come down here?"

"What? Oh, sure sensei." Kakashi jumped down from the branch without taking his eye off his bright orange book. Something else seemed off, but Minato couldn't put his finger on what…

Rin gasped. "Kakashi! What happened to your eye? Is it alright?" Rin gushed. Then it clicked into place, Kakashi had his headband covering his left eye. Worry flittered through the blond's stomach.

"...My eye?" Kakashi questioned. His words felt drawn out, lazy. The one-eyed ninja pointed to his uncovered eye, still focused on his book. "Hm, Seems to work to me."

"Er… Kakashi, Rin meant your OTHER eye. The one covered up." Obito paused. His eyes widened comically. "Wait, I know what's wrong!" Rin and Minato looked at the black haired ninja, not sure where he was going with this. "Kakashi, your face mask is eating the rest of your face! Soon nothing on your face will be left uncovered!"

Rin and Minato sweatdropped. Kakashi turned a page.

"But, uh, really, what did happen to your eye, Kakashi-kun? Have you been to the hospital? If it's injured, the eye could get infected, and you could lose it." Minato said, sounding uneasy.

"Maa, it's fine sensei. You can have Rin check it out, if you're worried."

"Bakashi, if nothing's wrong, why is it covered?" Obito asked.

Flip. "Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

Obito's face scrunched up in anger. "Damn it, don't ignore me!" Obito shouted, grabbing for his teammate's book. Kakashi just dodged his attempts with minimal effort, still not taking his lone eye off the book. He only managed to dodge one of Minato's grabs for the book, however, and the bright orange novel quickly ended up in the blond's hands.

"Heyyy…" Kakashi gave a little whine, not really expecting to get his book back.

"What is it that has you so fascinated, anyways, Kakashi-kun?"A small part of the Chunin's teacher noted that he had never heard Kakashi _whine_ before, but the puzzle in front of him took more precedence. Minato noticed the book was worn and seemed well loved, read many times over. He took a brief glance at the cover, not looking too hard, and then read the page Kakashi was on.

"Ah, that's one of my favorite of the series, Sensei. It has good plot, and though the writing is a little poor at times, the writer makes up for it in great taste. It was written by Jiraiya-sama. He really knows how to write a masterpiece."

"Kami, Bakashi, you really like that book, don't you. You never talk that much about anything. Except Ninja rules. Wait, I've heard of Jiraiya-sama before…"

"Obito, Jiraiya-sama is one of the Sannin, and was also Sensei's sensei." Rin replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I didn't know he was an auth-"

"WHAT!"

During Kakashi's explanation, Minato had also been reading the page Kakashi was on. At first his brain filtered out the innuendos, but by the time Kakashi mentioned Jiraiya, Minato realised what he was looking at. He skipped a few paragraphs. Oh. That was definitely porn. Yep. He was reading porn. He flipped back some pages. Maybe Kakashi just had not realized what he was reading, and was only just getting to the porn parts and- nope. That was definitely porn, even in the first chapter. Not thinly veiled stuff either. Even a pre-teen with no knowledge of the Birds and the Bees would know that. Minato felt his face heat up. ' _Oh Aiko-chan, you naughty girl, I can't fit all that in my- Ohhhh-Ahhh!' Kasa moaned, her large breasts pushed against the wall as Aiko began pushing-_

"WHAT!" Minato dropped the book like it was an explosive tag, his face beet red. _Kakashi. Porn. Jiraiya. Porn._ Kakashi _is reading porn. Kakashi-kun. Porn. Written by_ Jiraiya _._ _Porn. Aiko-chan. Oh Kami. Porn. Kakashi is-_

Minato's thought process continued in a broken circle, his mind scrambling.

"Jeez, Kakashi, what do you read? I think you broke Sensei…" Obito commented.

"Maa, Icha Icha is a great series, but probably not Minato-sensei's preferred medium. He does have Kushina-nee, after all."

"What does Kushina-nee have to do with your book?"

"...Nevermind." The silver haired Chunin replied, book buried in a green book.

"...Where did you get that book, Bakashi?" Obito asked.

"Oh young innocent Obito, a shinobi always needs a back-up. Or five." Kakashi replied, eye curving into a smile but not leaving the page.

Obito bristled at the 'young' and 'innocent' comment, but did not get the chance to respond, since Minato seemed to come to his wits- though his face was still red. "Kakashi-kun…"

Both Obito and Rin froze at that tone. A wash of Killer Intent came over them, though the Icha Icha fan seemed unfazed, engrossed in his book.

"Need something, Sensei?" Kakashi asked, as though he was unaware of the looming doom that seemed to emanate from the blond.

"Kakashi-kun. Where did-" Minato did a double take. He was going to ask where Kakashi had gotten that book from, but the noticed the green book in his hands. More importantly, the title. _Icha Icha Tactics._

It took three tries for Minato to take the book this time. Minato took a peek in the book, promptly noticed a few key words, increasing his blush level again, and promptly threw the book on the ground.

"KAKASHI! Who gave you this-" The blond gaped.

"Sorry, what was that, Sensei?" Kakashi asked, reading a different book.

 _Where does he keep getting them!_ Minato wondered furiously. He then noticed the cover- thankfully free of any women or girls. _Maybe this one isn't porn…?_ Minato thought hopefully.

He managed to grab the book his first try, this time, causing a groan from Kakashi. Looking at the cover, Minato suspected this one seemed to be some plant based book, as the cover was just green vines. He cracked the book, and immediately regretted it. He let the book fall from his fingers as his mind struggled to repress. _My bad, those weren't vines on the cover. Those were alien tentacles._

Minato did not want to look at his normally rule-driven student. _You are a Jounin of Konoha, Minato! Get a hold of yourself! He can't have another book-_

His mind had to say it. Kakashi had _another_ book, this one obviously bondage porn, judging by the cover. He also noticed the small stack of no doubt more porn next to the Chunin. A far corner of the blond's mind wondered how Kakashi had carried all of those, and the part of his mind that normally told him an enemy probably still had more traps in wait told Minato that there were probably more books somewhere. Another portion entertained an idea involving a destructive fire jutsu.

Minato put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath. He paused a moment to collect himself, willing the blood in his face to recede. Heaving a sigh, he looked back at his porn-reading student. "Kakashi-kun." He calmly said. There were plenty of questions roaming his mind. Who gave him the books, why he had so many, when had he started this habit, all sorts of things. "How did you get access to these books?"

Obito piped up at this. "Wait, are those books forbidden or something? Like, secret jutsu or something?" The goggle wearer seemed to find the idea exciting. "Oh you are in so much trouble teme!"

Kakashi flipped a page. "Well, they are forbidden to minors. As a ninja, though, it is possible to get around the age restriction."

"Ways around them, Kakashi-kun? You may be an adult by the eyes of the government, but those books have an age limit, not a requirement to be an adult."

Minato had no way to know that Kakashi _had_ bought them when he was of age, and that the majority of the books laying out had yet to be written, but Kakashi felt no inclination to clue his Sensei in on his secrets. His eye still roamed the pages of his porn. This one wasn't Icha Icha, but the silver haired ninja could only read the same books so many times before needing to branch out. "Hm, just because you were unable to find a way around the restrictions when you were a kid, Sensei, doesn't mean you should be jealous."

The blond's face returned to a red shade. "I-I never-" Minato paused, knowing his stutter gave him away. "Er, that is, I was just curious, I didn't know it was- Well." The Jonin felt his dignity crumble. He was able to comfort himself slightly by the confused and uncomprehending looks of his other two students, but he was pretty sure he saw Kakashi's mask crinkle in a way that indicated a smirk. Minato looked away for a moment, then realized he still had none of his questions answered!

"Alright, Kakashi-kun, you're going to tell me who gave you those books! Don't dodge the question this time." Minato commanded.

"Hai, Sensei." The cyclops pulled up one hand in a lazy mock two fingered salute, causing Minato's eyes to twitch. "No one gave me these books. I bought them. Well, actually," The Chunin paused and tilted his head, eye not focused on his book for the moment. He pointed to the second book, _Icha Icha Tactics_ , still on the ground. "That was a gift from a certain spiky blond-haired blue-eyed ninja." His eye curved in remembrance of the gift.

"You aren't saying I bought that for you, are you? I think I would remember, Kakashi-kun." Minato deadpanned.

"Well, the ninja who gave me the book definitely looked like you, Sensei." Because, well, Naruto was the spitting image of his father.

"Kakashi-kun. I didn't give you that book."

"Maa, are you sure, Sensei? I distinctly remember the present. Something about the joys of being a Sensei." Of course, Kakashi had been the Sensei at the time, but if Minato took it a different way, who could fault him? "Anyways, shouldn't we be doing something? Missions, training, helping old ladies across the street, avoiding black cats?" An offended 'hey!' came from Obito, but Kakashi ignored it. "There are things I could be doing other than standing here reading, Sensei."

Minato sighed. "We do have a few D-ranks already scheduled, and since it is almost noon already, we probably should get started." Then the blond gave his strongest Chunin a firm stare. "But we will be talking later, Kakashi-kun."

"Of course, Sensei." Minato turned towards the Hokage tower, and thus did not see the the wistful nostalgia lingering on his student's face.


End file.
